gummibaerenbandefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffeln - Einleitung
Die Trickfilmserie „Die Gummibärenbande“ besteht aus insgesamt 65 ausgestrahlten Sendungen mit einer Spieldauer von jeweils ca. 23 Minuten (1-5 Staffel) beziehungsweise 22 Minuten (6 Staffel). Allgemeines Jede Sendung beginnt mit dem 60-sekündigen Vorspann und endet mit einem 25-sekündigen Abspann. Allerdings wird im TV heutzutage auf die Ausstrahlung des Abspanns verzichtet. Jede Sendung beinhaltet dabei entweder eine einzelne Geschichte oder zwei von einander unabhängige Kurzgeschichten. Daher kommt diese Trickfilmserie schlussendlich auf insgesamt 95 Einzelfolgen. Die hier verwendete Chronologie der Folgen entspricht der offiziellen Reihenfolge laut Disney. Jede Folge führt als Nummerierung die Nummer der Sendung, die bei kurzen Folgen noch um a oder b ergänzt ist entsprechend ihrer Anordnung innerhalb der jeweiligen Sendung. In der folgenden Übersicht sind alle Einzelfolgen aufgeführt inklusive einer kurzen Handlungsbeschreibung. Tipps Für einen kompakten Überblick über alle Folgen bietet sich unsere separate, sortierbare Folgenliste an. Diese führt zu jeder Einzelfolge die Nummer auf sowie den Namen und das Premieredatum jeweils für Deutschland und Amerika. Zudem lässt sie sich nach jeder dieser Angaben sortieren. Wenn Du Dich speziell für Folgen interessierst, in denen ein bestimmter Charakter auftritt beziehungsweise eine tragende Rolle spielt, findest Du eine entsprechende Auflistung im jeweiligen Charakter-Artikel. Das Gleiche gilt auch für Orte und Objekte dieser Trickfilmserie. Staffel 1 Folge 1: Das Geheimnis der Gummibären Der junge Page Clavin stolpert bei der Flucht vor Ungeheuern in das versteckte unterirdische Reich der sagenhaften Gummibären. Diese akzeptieren ihn als Freund, weil er ihnen hilft, die Geheimnisse der eigenen Geschichte aufzuspüren. Folge 20a: Ein Dieb im Haus Grammi und Zummi suchen einen Räuber, der im Gummibärenland für Unruhe sorgt. Folge 20b: Das Abschiedsfest Um Calla zu beeindrucken, lädt Sunni sie zu einem großen Fest ein. Folge 21: Das Loch im Ozean Gruffi und Tummi stechen mit einem von Tummi gebauten Boot in See. Dabei erleiden sie Schiffbruch und landen auf einer sinkenden Insel … Folge 22a: Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei Der Schöpfer des leckersten Naschwerkes von Dunwyn will in den Ruhestand gehen. Doch was geschieht mit dem Meisterrezept? Folge 22b: Aufstand gegen Igzorn Igzorn ist durch einen anderen Tyrann vom Thron vertrieben worden. Die Gummibären müssen das kleinere von zwei Übeln wählen und Igzorn helfen, wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Folge 23a: Bäumchen, Bäumchen, wechsle dich Herzog Igzorn schlüpft mit Hilfe eines magischen Kristalls in Tummis Gestalt und landet auf dessen Geburtstagsparty. Folge 23b: Fauler Zauber Sunni verwandelt eine hässliche alte Frau in eine Schönheit, die Gregor prompt heiraten will. Folge 24a: Tummi, der große Zauberer Tummi gerät in Gefahr, weil er glaubt, er könne zaubern wie Zummi. Folge 24b: Der Schatz im Apfelbaum Calla schenkt ihrem Vater einen Baum, ohne zu ahnen, dass darin der Schatz von drei Trollen versteckt ist. Folge 25: Ärger im Tentakelwald Unabsichtlich zieht Tummi einen Bienenschwarm an, der die Gummibären-Sträuche ratzekahl wegfuttert. Der Schaden kann nur durch eine gefährliche Mission wieder behoben werden. Folge 26a: Gustos Inspiration Gusto und Sunni stoßen auf eine Meerjungfrau. Weil Gusto sie ängstigt, ruft sie ein Seeungeheuer zu Hilfe. Folge 26b: Achtung, falscher Gummibär Gusto versucht Ogres aus dem Gummibärenland zu vertreiben. Folge 27a: Begegnung mit Frostbart Junior Mitten im Frühling wird das Tal der Gummibären von einem eisigen Schneesturm überrascht. Folge 27b: Nächtlicher Besuch Sunni freundet sich mit einem schüchternen Kobold an, der die Gestalt jedes unbeweglichen Objektes annehmen kann. Folge 28: Die Ritter von Gummadoon Die legendären ‚Ritter von Gummadoon‘ beschützen Cubbi vor den Ogres und machen ihn zu einem der ihren. Folge 29a: Die Nervensäge Cubbi treibt es mit seinen Streichen zu weit. Folge 29b: Ein Piepmatz hebt ab Ein frischgeschlüpfter Vogel hält Gruffi für seine Mutter. Folge 30: Die glorreichen sieben Gummibären Die Gummibären erhalten einen Hilferuf aus dem fernen Shang-Wu, wo ein Drache wütet. Tapfer treten sie die lange Reise an. Folge 31a: Zauber der Musik Die Einwohner von Dunwyn erliegen dem Zauber von Igzorns Dudelsäcken. Nur Grammi, die vorübergehend taub ist, kann ihre Freunde retten. Folge 31b: Sunni ist die Größte Sunni wird auf einem Kostümwettbewerb wegen ihres Outfits ausgelacht. Aber: Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten … Folge 32a: Von Rittern, Zauberern und Gespenstern Der Geist eines alten Ritters bittet Cubbi um Hilfe. Folge 32b: Grammis zweite Jugend Grammi fühlt sich wieder jung, als ihre ehemalige Spielgefährtin Nogam im Tal der Gummibären auftaucht. Folge 33a: Zu Hause ist es immer noch am schönsten Sunni will eine neue Heimat für die Gummibären finden. Folge 33b: Das Meisterportrait Cavin gibt sich vor König Gregor als Maler aus und soll prompt ein Porträt anfertigen. Folge 34: Wer zuletzt lacht Cavins Großvater Sir Gowan will beweisen, dass die Gummibären wirklich existieren. Folge 35a: Übung macht den Meister Cubbi entdeckt ein altes Gummibären-Trainingscamp und schickt Tummi durch den mit Fallen gespickten Parcours. Folge 35b: Der Rote Rächer kehrt zurück Cubbi will den geheimnisvollen roten Rächer enttarnen. Folge 36a: Ein Ungeheuer-Baby kommt selten allein Grammi bringt ein Ungeheuer-Baby ins Gummibärenland. Folge 36b: Der weiße Reiter Cavin ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, dass Sir Victor mit Igzorn paktiert. Folge 37a: Auch ein Gruffi braucht mal Hilfe Eine Horde von Barbaren schlägt im Gummibärenland ihr Lager auf. Folge 37b: Ein Leibwächter für Calla Calla geht zu einem Maskenball. Folge 38: Der Wolkenplanet Cubbi lernt zu fliegen, begeht bei seinen ersten Versuchen aber eine Riesendummheit: Er führt eine Schar von Bösewichten ins Gummibärenland … Folge 39: Gummibären auf sieben Meeren Tummi hat eine Identitätskrise, weil er sich weder als Kind noch als Erwachsener fühlt. Als Igzorn König Gregor entführt, muss Tummi ganz schnell reifen … Folge 40a: Schlafende Riesen soll man nicht wecken Wie in jedem Jahr feiern die Gummibären den ersten Schnee. Folge 40b: Doktor Dexters Zauberelixier Tummi macht aus einer wirkungslosen Mixtur ein Zauberelixier. Folge 41: Der Weg nach Ursalia Gruffi zerstört aus Versehen das Große Buch der Gummibären. Um Ersatz zu beschaffen, reist er mit Cubbi in die Hauptstadt der Großen Gummibären. Folge 42a: Ein Denkmal für die Ewigkeit Gruffi baut eine meisterliche Brücke, die Igzorn gut in den Plan passt. Folge 42b: Das Traumpaar Die hübsche Lady Bane ist in Bedrängnis: Igzorn will sie heiraten! Folge 43a: Ein Königreich für einen Kuchen Tummi will seine Willensstärke beweisen und einen Tag lang nichts essen. Folge 43b: Ein Leben ohne Regeln Cubbi will so unbekümmert leben wie Gusto und zieht bei ihm ein. Zwei Lebenskünstler unter einem Dach: Kann das gutgehen? Folge 44: Cavin, das Ungeheuer Zummi verwandelt Cavin in ein Monster, damit er Igzorn ausspionieren kann. Unglücklicherweise kommt ein Ungeheuer Igzorn gerade recht. Folge 45a: Die Problemprinzessin Eine Prinzessin, die sich als Satansbraten entpuppt, sorgt für Ärger in Dunwyn. Folge 45b: Der steinerne Zummi Gruffi will eine steinerne Statue, die er für Zummi hält, vor Lady Bane und ihren Gnomen beschützen. Folge 46: Das Maulwurfmobil Cubbi und Tummi wollen mit dem Maulwurfmobil auf Schatzsuche gehen, doch die bösen Kobolde nehmen ihnen die Maschine ab und wollen damit ihrerseits nach Dunwyn, um die Kronjuwelen zu stehlen Folge 47: Die Rückkehr nach Ursalia In Ursulia findet Sunni in Buddi einen neuen Freund. Aber dann erfahren die Gummibären, dass Buddis Sippe nach einem Zauberhorn sucht, hinter dem auch Igzorn her ist. Folge 48: Sir Tuxfords Trick Gruffi und Tummi müssen eine Geheimtür im Schloss reparieren, bevor die Menschen sie entdecken. Ihre Aufgabe wird durch Igzorns Pläne erschwert, der Dunwyn während eines Turniers erobern will. Zum Glück gibt es da noch Sir Truxford … Folge 49: Die Riesenspinne Der alte Sir Thornberry ist zu Besuch im Tal der Gummibären und geht allen mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit auf die Nerven. Als eine Riesenspinne die Gummis bedroht, wird ausgerechnet Sir Thornberry zum Retter in der Not. Folge 50: Toadie, der Eroberer Toadie erobert mit Hilfe einer magischen Rüstung Dunwyn und macht sich selbst zum König. Der alte Zummi beweist allen, was in ihm steckt, als er sich auf den Weg macht, um Toadie zu entmachten. Folge 51: Schuster, bleib' bei deinen Leisten Gruffi beschwert sich darüber, dass er im Tal der Gummibären am härtesten schuften muss. Grammi bietet ihm daraufhin an, mit ihr den Job zu tauschen. Das geht beinahe ins Auge … Folge 52a: Zummi in Schlummerland Zummi zaubert selbst im Schlaf und beschert den Gummibären einen Alptraum. Folge 52b: Das Geheimnis der Zwergknollen Grammi probiert ein paar alte Rezepte aus und bringt dadurch die anderen Gummibären versehentlich in Gefahr. Folge 53: Die Zauberdecke Sunni verliert die magische Patchwork-Decke der Gummibären – und sie fällt ausgerechnet Lady Bane in die Hände, die sie benutzen will, um Dunwyn zu erobern. Das kann Sunni nicht zulassen … Folge 54: Sunni wird Königin Sunni findet eine Krone, mit der sie zur Königin der Carpies wird, einer bösen Bande geierähnlicher Vögel. Doch Herrscherin zu sein, ist alles andere als ein angenehmer Job. Folge 55: Um Haaresbreite Sunni mag nicht immer wie ein Kind behandelt werden. Als Lady Bane ihre Jugend als Schönheitselexier benutzt, wird die arme Sunni sogar älter als Grammi. Zum Glück ist ihr Einfallsreichtum ihr erhalten geblieben, wie Lady Bane bald zu spüren bekommt … Folge 56: Neue Abenteuer mit dem Roten Rächer Von seinen Kochversuchen völlig entmutigt, legt Cubbi sein Kostüm des ‚roten Rächers‘ wieder an. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Dunwyns Schatz ist in Gefahr! Folge 57a: Kobolde im Kloster Tummi rettet die Mönche vor einem Überfall. Folge 57b: Die große Gummibären-Attraktion Grammi fällt auf eine Verkleidung herein. Folge 58: Die zwei Glorreichen Die uralte Stadt Ursalia hat kein Wasser mehr. Also hilft Cubbi seinem Freund Gritty beim Wasserholen. Dabei stellt Cubbi fest, dass Gritty nicht nur heldenhafte Eigenschaften besitzt. Folge 59: Der doppelte Igzorn Sir Truxford ist krank. Nun kommt Sir Victor als Ersatz, um die Gummibären zu beschützen. Doch leider steckt hinter dem Aufpasser niemand geringerer als Igzorn! Folge 60: Tummi auf Freiersfüßen Um das Herz von Lady Bane zu gewinnen, besorgt sich Igzorn einen Liebestrank. Das magische Tröpfchen tut auch seine Wirkung, jedoch in eine unerwünschte Richtung: Die Angehimmelte verguckt sich in Tummi! Folge 61: Grammis kleiner Liebling Wie in jedem Frühling wartet Grammi sehnlichst auf das Einsetzen des Westwindes. Doch in diesem Jahr bleiben die üblicherweise mit ihm kommenden Vögel fern … Folge 62: Königreich in Gefahr Calla fordert Marie, die verhasste Tochter des Königs Jean-Claude, zu einem Wettkampf heraus. Dies nutzt dessen bösartiger Gegenspieler, der Marquis de Bouillabaise, hinterlistig für seine Zwecke aus. Folge 63: Buddis großer Tag Die Gummibären werden nach Ursalia eingeladen, um mit dabeizusein, wenn Buddi beweist, dass er ein ganzer Bär ist. Weil auch Cavin mitkommt, entwickeln sich die Dinge jedoch ganz anders als ursprünglich geplant. Folge 64: Die Eroberung von Dunwyn - Teil 1 Nachdem Igzorn Drekmore verlassen hat, glauben die Gummibären, dass sie ihn endgültig los sind. Sie feiern daraufhin eine große Party – zu früh, wie sich schon bald herausstellt. Folge 65: Die Eroberung von Dunwyn - Teil 2 Igzorn hat die Macht in Dunwyn übernommen und übt ein Schreckensregime aus. Zummi kann gerade noch fliehen und reist nach Ursalia, um dort um Hilfe bei dem Befreiungskampf zu bitten.